Wynne d'Goh
Character & art (unless otherwise stated) were created by Candleshy. You are not permitted to alter this page without consent of the author. '' Personality Loyal like a canine, Wynne is the type that it's rare to come across in her breed. Where she is a carnivore by nature, she keeps herself in check so as not to consume her classmates. She does have a hearty (and when she says 'hearty', she really means 'unsatisfiable') appetite, and is seen snacking more often than not. Unlike other Wendigos, Wynne will not hesitate to consume sweets, fruits, snack foods, and veggies in place of meat in a public setting. She may have a heart of gold when it comes to her friends and loved ones, but she's a fiery ghoul and not the type one would normally want to mess with -- she has more strength than she lets off, and for obvious reasons -- but she prefers a battle of wits over a battle of strength any day. If her smarts don't fix the issue, her sharp tongue will certainly do the trick... And probably get her in a world of trouble in the process. Wynne is very blunt and to-the-point. She doesn't do it to be mean, she just wasn't raised to hold her tongue politely or to lie to people. She isn't a social butterfly, either. Rather than have a lot of fakes or acquaintances, she prefers to keep a small group of really close friends. Physical Description Wynne isn't the stereotypical horror that is placed on Wendigos through legend, though her father most certainly is. Fact is, she looks more human than beast thanks to her mother! Standing at a stunning 4' 5", Wynne is the smallest in her family by almost a foot and a half. She is built in her own respect, and certainly not an underweight ghoul. She has layered dark gray/nearly black hair that reaches a couple of inches below her shoulders, her face framed with streaks of deep magenta. Olive green eyes, long eye lashes, and dark gray skin. Her cheeks are white, three black stripes from her jaw are all that mar the otherwise-perfect complexion. Her underarms-to-bend, thighs, and stomach are also white with the same black streaks on them. Atop her head are two fuzzy deer-like prongs; the start to her adulthood antlers. A long, bushy black tail stems from the lower reaches of her spine and spans a length of nearly three feet; it does wag when she's happy! Her hands and feet are human-like, but the nails are sharp and hard, also very thick and difficult to cut back; she does her best to keep them filed down. Relationships '''''Family The Wendigo, "Endall d'Goh" - Wynne's father and not-so-grand role model. He is thousands of years old, and is the original of his breed. 'Endall' is everything a strong father should be -- valiant, cunning, smart, resourceful, protective, and terrifying -- but he lacks the loving qualities that a daughter needs from her father. Genevieve d'Goh - Wynne's mother, a human dragged to the realm of monsters to live with Wendigo and bare his children. She was made immortal after the birth of their first child. She and 'Endall' are married, and Genevieve does care for him, but they do not see eye-to-eye on many things and fight often. She is, however, a very good mother and loves her children dearly. "Camden" d'Goh - Wynne's older brother, who lives under an alias rather than his true name. He is several years older than she is and she never sees him anymore, as he has left the household and started his own family elsewhere. He is the father of her two nephews, Archer & Hunter. Mona & Lisa d'Goh - Wynne's older sisters, twins. They are Freshmeat in University and still live at home for the time being. They pick on Wynne for being small a lot of the time, but they are also very protective of their little sister; needless to say, they have a love-hate relationship with the younger Wendigo. ''Friends ((WIP)) Pet Halcyon is a male songbird that Wynne rescued as a chick. She raised the small chick into a full-grown bird, and he still treats Wynne as though she were his own mother. Romance'' Wynne is notorious for turning down the advances of others due to a lack of interest in the world of dating. She is an aromantic monster whose interests lay in the betterment of herself, rather than in romantic relationships. History of the Real Monster The Wendigo (also known as numerous other variants} is a mythical creature appearing in the mythology of the Algonquian people. It is a malevolent cannibalistic spirit into which humans could transform, or which could possess humans. Those who indulged in cannibalism were at particular risk, and the legend appears to have reinforced this practice as a taboo. The Wendigo is part of the traditional belief systems of various Algonquian-speaking tribes in the northern United States and Canada, most notably the Ojibwe and Saulteaux, the Cree, the Naskapi and the Innu people. Though descriptions varied somewhat, common to all these cultures was the conception of Wendigos as malevolent, cannibalistic, supernatural beings of great spiritual power. They were strongly associated with the Winter, the North, and coldness, as well as with famine and starvation. At the same time, Wendigos were embodiments of gluttony, greed, and excess: never satisfied after killing and consuming one person, they were constantly searching for new victims. In some traditions, humans who became overpowered by greed could turn into Wendigos; the Wendigo myth thus served as a method of encouraging cooperation and moderation. Among the Ojibwe, Eastern Cree, Westmain Swampy Cree, Naskapi, and Innu, Wendigos were said to be giants, many times larger than human beings (a characteristic absent from the Wendigo myth in the other Algonquian cultures). Whenever a Wendigo ate another person, it would grow in proportion to the meal it had just eaten, so that it could never be full. Wendigos were therefore simultaneously constantly gorging themselves and emaciated from starvation. All cultures in which the Wendigo myth appeared shared the belief that human beings could turn into Wendigos if they ever resorted to cannibalism or, alternatively, become possessed by the demonic spirit of a Wendigo, often in a dream. Once transformed, a person would become violent and obsessed with eating human flesh. The most frequent cause of transformation into a Wendigo was if a person had resorted to cannibalism, consuming the body of another human in order to keep from starving to death during a time of extreme hardship or famine. Among northern Algonquian cultures, cannibalism, even to save one's own life, was viewed as a serious taboo; the proper response to famine was suicide or resignation to death. On one level, the Wendigo myth thus worked as a deterrent and a warning against resorting to cannibalism; those who did would become Wendigo monsters themselves. The Look of the Real Monster "The Wendigo," according to Basil Johnston, an Ojibwe teacher and scholar from Ontario, "was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the Weendigo looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody. Unclean and suffering from suppurations of the flesh, the Weendigo gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption." Other variations of the Wendigo include these: 1) An anthromorphic deer that eats the flesh of humans that venture into its territory. Often portrayed with a rotted ribcage and without a stomach, hence the further into its insatiable appetite. It has elongated, mange-eaten arms that match the length of its body, claws in place of hooves on its front legs, rows of jagged teeth, and a large set of antlers. 2) A white wolf-like creature with an unquenchable thirst/hunger for human blood/flesh. It is accented with blue gums, two layers of razor-like teeth, hairless belly and chest, long hair atop its head, and Veloceraptor-like hands. 3) A large and violent yeti-like creature, often depicted with blue skin and/or patches of fur. References History and other information of Wendigos was found on Wikipedia and Monster Wiki, as well as the 'Encyclopedia of Monsters, Cyrptids, and Mythological Beasts'. ---- Character (Wynne d'Goh) © W.N. Sykes // All art © Respective owners // Monster High © Mattel. You are not permitted to alter/delete this page under any circumstances without consulting the author/creator first. You are not permitted to alter, use, or claim this character, their art, or information. Category:Original Characters Category:Wendigo Category:Cryptids Category:Native Americans Category:Canadian Category:Females